Wasted
by Caranora
Summary: Preshot to One More Step 1st POV, You’ll never know how much you’ve wasted bein’ a kid until you can’t be one anymore. I never really understood what he meant by that. Now I think I’ve finally figured it out.


_**Title:**_ Wasted

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

_**Warnings:**_ There is a cuss word in there somewhere. Nothing big...least not to me. Or the kids who've flipped off nuns at my school...

_**Summary:**_ You'll never know how much you've wasted bein' a kid until you can't be one anymore. I never really understood what he meant by that. Now I think I've finally figured it out.

**_Notes: _**This is a preshot to One More Step (my Longerbee story) you don't have to read the story to understand this, and you don't have to read this to understand the story. THis one can out really fast and smoothly for me, not just because it's short. I think I got really into it.

* * *

All I felt was pain. A dull, throbbing pain that made me want to just go numb. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to listen to the soothing words echoing above my mind. I focused on them, keeping them in my head as the pain caused tears to appear in my eyes. 

"Just hang on. The healer will be here soon. Just listen to my voice. It'll be okay…you'll be OK"

Even in her comforting words I could hear the sadness in her voice. She knew, and I did too.

I took a ragged breath, gritting my teeth. Everything hurt, but I couldn't give in.

I had to live. I had to live for their sake. I needed to.

"Don't let go. He'll be back soon."

She whispered smoothing the hair out of my eyes. I opened my eyes, peering up at her shining brown ones. I could see the tears staining her dirty cheeks. I could hardly stand knowing I had caused her that pain.

Through all the pain I felt, I lifted my hand softly to her cheek. I rubbed my thumb there, wiping off her tears. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to mine. Her hand was so small compared to mine, and I gave her a sad smile.

I saw her lip trembling and watched as tears renewed their path down her cheeks. I grimaced as pain coursed throughout my body, but I didn't break my gaze.

"Just don't let go. Whatever you do, just hold on. We, we can't live without you…" she sobbed.

"Hey, don't be like that. Tears don't suit ya, kid." I whispered to her, "What happened to the warrior I trained?" She smiled sadly at me.

"I, I'm sorry. It's just-" she sobbed again, "You can't die! You just can't…" Her jaw was shaking with the effort to say her words clearly.

"I know, I know that I shouldn't- shouldn't cry, but what…what if…"

"Hey, hey never say that. I was wrong. Always show your feelings, always. If you don't you'll end up like me. I don't want, want you two to be anything like me. Just, just always remember, remember that, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." I found tears rolling down my own cheeks as she squeezed the hand still on her cheek.

The door slammed open, and I looked up to see the huffing form in the doorway.

The boy rushed over and an old woman followed him inside. I could see the woman's wide eyes and knew that I didn't look too good.

"What happened to him?" she gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

I smirked even through the pain. It didn't matter now.

My friend crouched down in front of the mat I was laying on. He never needed to talk, even when I first met him. He had such expressive eyes.

"You guys have always made a cute couple. I just wish you'd stop denying it. You'll never know how much you've wasted bein' a kid until you can't be one anymore." I laughed hoarsely. "That's what my Pa used to always tell me. I never really understood what he meant by that. Now I think I've finally figured it out." I whispered to them.

"Don't talk like that!" She bit her lip as she took my hand from her cheek and squeezed it.

I noticed the healer hadn't moved from the doorway, and I knew what was going through her head. It was going through mine, too.

"I'm sixteen." I told her quietly. Her eyes widened as she studied my battered body.

She knew, and I did too.

"And you," I turned to the boy crouching next to me, "always remember that, even in the worst times, there's always something to look forward to. Something to hope for. Remember that, kid, and you'll get pretty far in this fucked up world we live in."

He nodded, an almost permanent frown on his face. I wanted to change that, but there was nothing I could do. It would probably only get worse as the night went on.

"Guys, you're all the family I got left. And I want you to know that without you two I'd never have made it this far. Stick together, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys, before." I coughed and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened to them and stared at the faces swirling in my vision.

"Oh, and Smeller, Longshot certainly has noticed that you're a girl." I smiled when I saw the blush forming on both of their faces.

I closed my eyes slowly as I listened to the soft words echoeing in my mind.

"Goodbye Jet…"


End file.
